


I Need a Basement

by HazelGatoya



Series: My Constant State of Pitying Alphonse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: "My Constant State of Pitying Alphonse" woooo, Aversa is surprisingly helpful, Eir and Alphonse are not QUITE a thing yet, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Lewyn and Celica are very background, Lewyn is good with kids, Plot slipped into this, This is seriously just Kiran's reaction to the Fallen Heroes banner, Unavoidable with Alphonse's POV really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: Kiran has seen the next round of Heroes headed for Askr and needs to prepare because them mingling with certain folks would be a bad idea. Alphonse wishes that Kiran was better at communicating, so he doesn't have to be constantly hunting them down.





	I Need a Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Now that the Fallen Heroes Banner is almost completely irrelevant, have a fic about it. XD Hope you enjoy.

        "Hey, Lewyn. Have you seen Kiran today?"

        "Huh. Been awhile since anyone's asked  _me_ that." The lanky mage blinked, actually looking up from the book he was reading to meet Alphonse's eyes.  _Because you're really hard to find these days,_  Alphonse thought to himself, finding the bard alone out here, sprawled near the fountain, had been a stroke of luck. "They called Water Weird out for two battles in the Coliseum, one Allegiance Battle and one regular arena round. Apparently it was around my time to scrounge up Hero Feathers." 

        "I see." Alphonse gave a small nod. That also might explain what Lewyn was doing out here alone, Eir had told him that Celica told her that her partner was a bit rattled after seeing deaths or dying himself, seeking out solitude most of the time. "When was that?"

        "Oh... this morning. Fairly early." Lewyn turned back to his book. "They seemed distracted, muttering something or other about needing to get ahold of the twins before lunch."

        "Alright, thank you, Lewyn." Alphonse turned, heading off and leaving Lewyn to his reading. Knowing which set of twins Kiran was probably referring to, though he hadn't seen Raigh or Lugh today either. Which was extremely odd and slightly worrying.

        It was lunchtime now, Heroes filling the halls and chattering amongst each other, some of them giving him deep nods or slight bows of respect as he passed. Celica was with Alm and Faye for once, and he took note of the slightly worried look in her eye. He waved to get her attention. "He's near the closest outdoor fountain, Celica."

        "Thank you, Prince Alphonse." She gave him a warm, relieved smile, then hurried towards the kitchens.

        "Alm, have you seen Kiran since Celica got back?" Alphonse asked the other green-haired significant man in Celica's life. He already had his and Faye's attention and it couldn't hurt to ask.

        "Hmm. Can't say I have," Alm replied apologetically after a moment of thought. "Raigh and Lugh been pretty scarce today too."

        "Have you asked Myrrh?" Faye asked. "Myrrh usually knows where Raigh is, and by extension, Lugh. And Lugh  _always_ knows where Kiran is." 

        "Okay, so have either of you seen Myrrh?" Alphonse asked.

        "She was carrying boxes to Ephraim a bit ago, but I haven't seen her since lunch hour started." Faye nodded.

        "Ephraim's with Hector?"

        "I mean, I'd assume so." Alm shrugged. "Pretty good friends, those two."

        "Thank you both, enjoy lunch."

        "You too, sir." Alm waved as Alphonse continued through the hall, and the two turned away to follow Celica. Alright, now he was looking for Ephraim. 

        His eyes caught on long red hair and black clothing instead when he ducked into the dining hall, where many of the Heroes were seated and chatting while eating. "Arvis?"

        "Ah, Prince Alphonse." Arvis glanced up from the papers in his hands, but he didn't move from where he was leaning against the wall. Not that Alphonse expected him to... he was just surprised to find the man out of the AAW in the middle of the day. "You haven't seen your tactician have you?"

        "No, I've actually been looking for them for the past hour," Alphonse admitted, moving closer just so that he wasn't blocking the door. 

        "Mm. Well then, would you happen to know how to get to the basement?" Alphonse blinked, and Arvis hefted the papers. "This is some paperwork Kiran gave me last night detailing the release of Garon from my responsibility, saying that he'll be moving to the basement. I checked the Gauntlet- that place is completely sealed, and the Grail Pool just doesn't sound like a potential living place. I've filled it all out and wanted to give it to them..."

        "But they're downright impossible to find right now," Alphonse finished, holding a hand out for the paperwork. "I'll give it to them once I manage to track them or the entrance to the basement down."

        "I know where both are."

        Arvis did not flinch at the soft voice, Alphonse did. He forced his frozen limbs to move, however, taking the papers from Arvis and turning to face Eir, giving the quiet princess a smile and ignoring the slight headache that started up whenever he looked at her. It was getting easier to do so the longer he spent with her. "Thank the gods, I was starting to get worried."

        "You should likely see what they're doing anyways." Eir offered him a soft, slight smile in return. "Come, Hymi is waiting just outside."

        She raised her hand gracefully, and Alphonse accepted it, letting her pull him out of the dining hall and through the crowd, which parted enough for the two of them that they were able to get back outside without issue. Eir had that effect on people, he'd found. A grace that made people sit up and take note when she wished it, but she was quiet enough that she simply faded into the background when she didn't want to be seen. It was a skill he envied, in all honesty. "We have to use Hymi to get there?" he asked just as they got through the crowd.

        "It is the forest near the Gardens..."

        That made sense. Walking there would take nearly twenty minutes, flight would cut that time down by a lot. Hymi was waiting, the shadow pegasus tossing her head at the sight of them and trotting right up. "I didn't know you could take two passengers," he remarked. "Most pegasi can, but..."

        "Hymi is a bit different, but she can as well." She mounted easily, sitting in that strange way that he had seen the ladies of Askr court do several times on their own horses. He mounted easily, still holding her hand until she let go, the warmth from it quickly fading. "Hold on to me please, Prince Alphonse. Just around my waist will do."

        "Ah, yes, right." Wouldn't want to fall off. Even seeing the sense in it, it was still slightly embarrassing to wrap his arms around her slender waist and hold on carefully as Hymi took to the air, rising above the tall main building of Valhalla and weave through the towers toward the forest and gardens. Her long silver hair flared out like a curtain above him, blocking off the sky, and he wondered if this was what living in Hel was like. Only being able to see glimpses of the sky through the cracks of the ceiling.

         _Where did that thought come from?_

He didn't realize that his mind had gone blank again until Hymi's hooves touched the ground and Eir's hair fell on him like a curtain, causing him to flinch at the sudden contact. "Prince Alphonse?"

        "I'm fine," he replied hurriedly to the concern in her tone, even as he was quick to take his arms back and slide off of the shadow pegasus. The blanks always left him... shaky. He couldn't... what had been the thought that...  _Not now, Alphonse, focus._ There was another reason he was shaky, after all. He turned his attention to the woods, just rubbing one of his temples. "These woods are just... a bit odd is all. Always have been."

        Eir nodded as she dismounted. "Nevertheless, this is where the entrance is to be." She tapped Hymi's back, and the creature simply vanished. "And is, at this point." She moved into the woods, not making a single sound, and Alphonse followed, letting his hand drop and frowning at the chill.

        These woods... were different than most of the forests that surrounded Askr and Embla. Too quiet. Too dark. One stepped into them and instantly felt forlorn. Alphonse was used to it at this point, he'd come here several times when he was young, after all... Sharena actually liked feeling the chill, and Kiran was always hopping in and out because of the Blessed Gardens. "Have you been here before today?"

        "No. I'm not certain I like it, but there's a sense of familiarity. The air is not as oppressive as it is at home."

        "Princess Eir? Have you returned with our sovereign?"

        Alphonse blinked away another encroaching headache, turning his gaze to the path ahead as Aversa simply melted out of the shadows, her white painted lips forming a slight smirk. "Kiran has been expecting you, dear," she purred. "This entire business has them in quite the tizzy. I'm excited to see what these heroes they are expecting are made of."

        "They're expecting Heroes?" Alphonse blinked. After nearly a week and a half of absolutely nothing? He picked up the pace a little, and both women began walking, Aversa leading the way now. "I'm sorry, this is just a bit of a surprise."

        "Indeed!" Aversa chuckled. "Kiran seems certain that at least one new Hero will come, however, and they said this was an opportune time to relocate King Garon. So they've been working on this for most the day. It is almost done, though, they just need to finish furnishing the basement."

        "Hmm." They were approaching some empty stables and a shed that certainly hadn't been there before. He'd have to ask Kiran what they'd spent. Eir moved to the shed door, opening it, while Aversa hung back. "So why are you a part of this?" he asked the dark flier. She was a relatively new Hero, and a sketchy one at that, but she didn't seem too eager to be hopping back to her regular pursuits. 

        "Someone who can stand these people needs to be their delivery girl. Chores don't do themselves, and I will do my part for Kiran," Aversa replied, shooing him onward with her hand. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get food for myself. Kiran packed lunches for themself and the boys already."

        Alphonse nodded, following Eir into the shed that seemed to just be a shelter for a staircase. Small lanterns were placed in little nooks in the walls, giving the staircase a dim light. It wasn't too long of a staircase, and they emerged into a rather large sort of common room. There was already a couch and a carpet set up, but most of the room was still boxes, which the twins were perched on, eating sandwiches. Kiran was on the couch, looking through several papers with a sandwich of their own. Their hood down for once, revealing tousled blond, black-streaked hair and slightly wild hazel eyes. "Afternoon, Alphonse," they greeted him, tone slightly terse.

        "Afternoon, Kiran. What's all this about?" 

        "I." Kiran looked up, meeting his eyes. "Have looked into the ABYSS."

        "Apparently the next batch of Heroes that could potentially come are seriously screwed over," Raigh translated after swallowing his current mouthful of sandwich. "So we're creating a basement."

        "Berkut cannot see this other Berkut." Kiran shook their head, looking down at the papers. "Tiki will be impossible to control, thank everything that exists that we don't have Gharnef here. Corrin will be a fricking nervous wreck, and just... ughhhhhhhh."

        "Breathe, Kiran." Alphonse raised his hands, then winced at the cramp in the one still holding the papers he'd gotten from Arvis. "You've got the expenditures covered and everything?"

        "Used two orbs." Kiran looked up with a nod. "Which we can afford, for now. Just making sure this place is entirely habitable, they'll gravitate towards the forest anyways, so they need a roof. Garon will be more comfortable down here anyways. That Arvis's paperwork?"

        "It is," Alphonse confirmed, and Lugh hopped up, holding out a hand, and Alphonse handed it to the boy, shaking out his hand. "This seems like an awful lot of prep work for... four to five Heroes?"

        "Believe me," Kiran replied in a tone that brooked no argument, staring at him with an expression that for once was entirely serious and ever-so-slightly grim. "Once I summon one, you'll see why I'm preparing a basement."

        "...I'll take your word for it."

        "You won't have to."

-

        Alphonse saw exactly what Kiran meant about a week later.

        The summoner and Water Weird had been gone to an Emblian outpost for a day and a half, leaving the twins, him, Sharena and Anna in charge of their duties. The connection between Kiran and Lugh made it so they could give orders from afar, so coordinating things wasn't too difficult.

        "Five orbs and 2,000 Hero feathers, plus two fire blessings," Serra announced while Takumi handed the crate with the items to the twins so that they could cart it off to Kiran's room. 

        "I wish we could have gotten more, but it was beginning to look futile," Vanguard (what Kiran had dubbed General Ike) sighed. "And we weren't to overdo it, right?"

        "Right, Serra has more work to do," Lugh called back before he and Raigh turned the corner. 

        "Goody goody," Serra sighed, tugging at her pink hair.

        "The gardens aren't hurting anything except our wallets, Vanguard, leaving them be for awhile longer is fine," Anna assured the team leader. "But we have more room to grow stuff now, right?"

        "Yes." He nodded. "That much is for certain."

        "Can we go now?" Smallzura asked, taking Takumi's hand. "I wanna braid his hair."

        "Yes, you're all dismissed." Alphonse nodded. Takumi and Smallzura in particular looked rather tired, which made sense with their ages and Takumi's... issues. "We'll call when we need you again." 

        "Alright, we're off!" Serra practically dragged the boys away, Takumi blinking at the sudden dragging and Vanguard chuckling softly while Smallzura scampered after them.

        "Hoooo!" Sharena fell into her chair. "I miss Kiran. How do they do this day after day?"

        "It's all part of leading an army, Sharena." Anna frowned at her. "And this new outpost that Embla has is definitely worth their attention."

        "Father actually sent me a letter thanking me for the Order's work over there," Alphonse remarked, getting both girl's attention immediately. "With Kiran's quick response to it, they are working on containing the Empire there, and are managing with minimal casualties."

        "With _just_ Kiran and Water Weird?" Sharena blinked. "Wow. Must be a bit of a wimpy outpost."

        "They did just barely take it from us," Anna mused. "And Water Weird is made up of some of our strongest."

        "I really need to pay attention to who is in which team," Sharena sighed. "Kiran's names make it..."

        Her voice trailed off as two more that were singing caught all of their attention. " _The seasons they turn, memory fades..._ "

        "Lewyn," Alphonse identified the male voice that was definitely carrying the tune better than the young voice he didn't recognize immediately. "They're back."

        "Yay!" Sharena leaped to her feet.

        " _But when my name has been lost to the grave, I will sustain you, year after year. I will protect you when dangers appear._ "

        Kiran shoved open the doors to the halls of the private quarters. "Yo. You told me to report whenever we have a fourteen year old join," they said without any sort of preamble, and the song cut off.

        "Hello to you, too." Anna arched an eyebrow. "You managed to recruit the commander of the outpost?"

        "Meeeee." A young girl peered around Kiran, grinning at them.

        Chills instantly ran down Alphonse's spine. The grin was slightly vacant, the girl's red eyes definitely were. There was also... an odd sort of...  _aura_ about her. Something that screamed danger despite her cute face that was framed by brown hair and cheerful yellow... wait. "Delthea?" he asked.

        "Ah, you do know." She seemed pleased. "You are friends of Tatarrah after all."

        "See?" Lewyn's voice interjected. "No need to go about killing people."

        Delthea nodded, retreating behind Kiran once again. Alphonse looked to them. "I have several questions."

        "Understandable," Kiran replied. "Loki, take Delthea to the woods that surround the Blessed Gardens. Introduce her to Garon."

        "I want to stay with  _Lewyn._ "

        "You may visit sometimes, but orders have been given." The bard's reply was stern, and Kiran came in, closing the door on their conversation.

        "Who... is Delthea?" Sharena asked, her smile gone. "She... looked kind of like-"

        "Takumi?" Kiran finished, smile wry underneath their hood. "She and he are a lot alike, only there's hope for her. I told you I needed a basement, Alphonse."

        "She's hypnotized, isn't she?" Anna asked grimly. 

        "Yes." Kiran nodded. "And due to certain constraints, there's no way I can remove it. Delthea, Tatarrah's Puppet, and Delthea, Free Spirit are two entirely separate entities now." They looked back towards the door. "She's dangerous, but she'll be a powerful ally. And she needs to stay out of Embla's hands."

        "...There are more like her, from what you were saying." Alphonse slowly exhaled. "This is going to be a stressful month, isn't it?"

        Kiran gave them all a wicked grin. "If they come, then you bet it will be."


End file.
